Una noche más
by Pokazhi
Summary: —"Pe… pero… tú… yo… pensar… Rigby… Benson… ¡no!" La joven recibió la respuesta como una bofetada, pero aún así, envuelta por la oscuridad, sonrió. —"De acuerdo, Mordecai…" Y aunque ella quiso evitarlo, él escuchó sus sollozos.


**AVISO:** Este Fanfiction es Hetero y contiene un personaje Oc con relación con otro personaje de RS. Si no te gusta (y lo consideras cursi) no leas. Gracias =)

Regular Show ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de JG Quintel. Si fuera mío, la cabeza de cerillo desde hace tiempo que estaría fuera de área. Y quizás habría un poco de yaoi.

Todo está hecho en Original Character. Quizás después haga uno más largo en Human Character.

Ojalá y sea de su agrado ;)

* * *

~Una Noche Más~

Por_ Pokazhi~_

+MordOc+

* * *

La puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver una tenue silueta. La joven pajarita que se encontraba dentro de la habitación, en la cama, dormitando, no se inmutó ante la llegada del joven.

—"Y como todas las noches, vienes a verme como si fueras Anabelle."

Él se paró en seco al lado de la cama, con las luces apagadas.

—"¿Cómo supiste que era yo? Yo nunca…"

—"Lo supe desde la segunda noche. Era imposible que Anabelle viniera porque… bueno, ella está muerta…"

Mordecai enmudeció. Annelise sonrió con la mirada perdida.

—"La primera noche me asusté, pero pensé que era porque estaba sedada pero… en la mañana, cuando percibí tu perfume y vi que te portabas diferente conmigo y, que en la noche Anabelle 'regresó'… no había duda que eras tú…"

La mudez de él imperaba, haciendo pesada la atmósfera. Lo que la inestable amiga de su difunta hermana le confesaba le causaba un rubor enorme, haciendo que el color violáceo que se le notaba en la oscuridad se tornara más oscuro, aunque no se le notaba por la ausencia de luz.

—"Pero… ¿por qué seguiste? ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada? ¿Por qué continuaste con toda esta farsa?" — inquirió un tanto confuso.

—"Porque me gusta tu compañía" —respondió ella con una sonrisa— "Porque quería que tú me escucharas, que tú supieras lo que pienso, lo que siento… pero créeme que para mí no llegó a ser suficiente, a pesar de los besos que te daba en nombre de Anabelle… yo sabía que tú no me querías, que estabas loco por Margarita y…" — guardó silencio unos minutos, Mordecai esperó lo peor. — "Mordecai…" — Sollozó levemente. Él sintió pánico y miedo al oírla llorar. — "Te amo…"

La confesión lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, ya que ella se lo había dicho cuando fue a visitarla por primera vez en nombre de su hermana.

—"¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora, Annelise? ¿Por qué, si sabias que era yo y no Anabelle, no lo mencionaste antes? ¿Por qué?"

Ella sonrió de nuevo, dulcemente. A pesar de la oscuridad, Mordecai alcanzó a distinguir la sonrisa de ella.

—"Ya te lo dije, me gusta tu compañía. Además, si te lo hubiera confesado en un principio, hubieras dejado de venir."

Ella hizo el gesto atrevido de tomarle la mano. Él se volvió a ruborizar, cosa que ella no notó. Y tampoco el notó que ella seguía sollozando.

—"Mordecai…"—Lo llamó suavemente. Él sólo la miró, esperando que hablara—"¿Me harías un favor antes de que te vallas de la ciudad mañana?"

Él se sorprendió. A nadie, absolutamente a nadie, incluido Rigby, le había dicho que se iría de la ciudad. En la oscuridad, ella pudo ver su cara de asombro.

—"Escuché cuando hablabas por teléfono con el agente que te ofreció el empleo…" — confesó levemente, bajando la mirada —"Pero juro por mi vida, y por mi querida Anabelle, que no le dije nada a nadie…"

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos diez minutos. Él tuvo el atrevimiento de hablar primero.

—"Y bien… ¿qué favor me ibas a pedir?"

Ella se sonrojó poderosamente. Él, a pesar de la oscuridad, se dio cuenta del sonrojo de su acompañante, más no dijo nada. Annelise bajó la mirada, nerviosa.

—"Yo…" —titubeó un poco—"quisiera que tú… durmieras conmigo esta noche…"— y antes de que Mordecai dijera nada, se adelantó a agregar—"no habría nada sexual de por medio, si es lo que te preocupaba… a menos que tú quieras…"

Volvió a callar, notando que la atmósfera se hacía cada vez más densa gracias a sus últimas palabras y que el joven arrendajo que tenía delante de ella se había puesto más rojo que un tomate, color que ahora se notaba incluso en la oscuridad.

—"An… ¡Annelise!"— se escandalizó notablemente ante el pedimento de la amiga de su difunta hermana, ignorando completamente que ella lo hacía con la mayor inocencia. —"Pe… pero… tú… yo… pensar… Rigby… Benson… ¡no!"

La joven recibió la respuesta como una bofetada, pero aún así, envuelta por la oscuridad, sonrió.

—"De acuerdo, Mordecai…"

Y aunque ella quiso evitarlo, él escuchó sus sollozos.

Él se apresuró a acercarse para abrazarla fuertemente, gesto que al ella no se negó, no porque lo necesitara sino que la hacía sentir cerca de él y a eso a ella le agradaba.

—"Yo…" —titubeó él—"no quise decir eso exactamente…"—Ella, aún abrazada de él (y sin querer soltarse), escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, aspirando su aroma con fuerza.

—"No tienes porqué disculparte Mordecai. Estás en todo tu derecho de negarte…" —con pesar, se separó lentamente de su abrazo, no sin antes no dejar pasar la oportunidad de que sus manos recorrieran suavemente parte de la espalda, hombros y tórax del joven. Él no se sorprendió por las caricias de la joven, sino por su separo. Ella, alejándose lo más posible para que él pudiera irse, comentó:

—"Sería mejor que te fueras a tu habitación, Mordecai. Rigby debe de estar preguntándose donde estarás. Además, tienes un vuelo temprano y maletas que preparar…" — Él ya no alcanzaba a verle el rostro, pero pudo notar claramente como esta vez se le quebraba la voz.

Movido como por un instinto, alagó el brazo y encendió la luz, observándola en ropa de dormir. Los cuatro meses anteriores, desde que la visitaba como si fuera Anabelle, nunca la había visto así, ya que ella siempre se quedaba en la cama y no encendían la luz. La camiseta negra larga que hacía de camisón dejaba la mayoría de sus piernas expuestas, a pesar de que hubiese una ligera bermuda. Ella, al ver la luz, volteó y al fin pudo observar a su amado Mordecai en bóxer's (que era lo único que usaba para dormir y con lo que había asistido a su cuarto esa noche). Ambos con las mejillas encendidas por contemplarse el uno al otro en un estado de pseudo-desnudez, se miraron a los ojos. Annelise no soportó más la mirada y, con un zapato que tenía cerca, lo aventó para apagar el foco.

—"¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor apagar la luz con el prendedor de tu derecha?"

Ella ni siquiera se había acordado y, en la oscuridad, nuevamente se puso colorada.

Él, que ya había visto suficiente, esperó que ella no se alarmara por la forma en la que había acudido a verla esa noche, pues ya había guardado su ropa de dormir y escondido la maleta para que Rigby no la hallara. Avanzó rápidamente, cuidando de no chocar con algo en el camino (aparte de los vidrios rotos del foco) y encontró en la oscuridad, el cuerpo de Annelise. La abrazó con suavidad, a lo que ella habría definido (si le preguntaran) como ternura.

—"Dormiré contigo esta noche, no por obligación, sino porque tal vez, y solo tal vez, sea la última vez que nos veamos, Annelise."

Ella, casi como en un éxtasis, sintió su cuerpo volar ante la aprobación de su deseo. Respondió al abrazo con fuerza, como queriéndose fundir en el cuerpo de él, para soltar en un suspiro, lo suficientemente alto como para que él la escuchara:

—"¡Gracias Mordecai!"

Y lloró abiertamente por un largo rato. Él la guió hasta el borde de la cama e hizo que se sentara, a lo que ella obedeció y se acomodó al extremo pegado a la pared de su cama, dejando un gran espacio libre para su acompañante nocturno. Él, sonrojado hasta el cuero cabelludo, se acostó, no sin cierto temor y recelo, al lado de la jovencita que lo miraba con una extraña mezcla de ternura, sorpresa y amor. Se recostaron y la joven, con un leve rubor en sus pómulos, se acurrucó sin pedir permiso en el pecho de Mordecai, que no puso resistencia. Ella se durmió casi instantáneamente, ruborizada y sonriente, al contrario de él, que no podía dormir, lo cual le preocupaba, ya que su vuelo era temprano. En ese pensamiento recordó la triste muerte de su hermana y lo celoso que se había puesto durante los últimos trece meses con esa chica que ahora estaba dormida profunda y plácidamente en su pecho. Detestaba que Anabelle le prestara más atención a esa niña que a su propio hermano menor pero… ¿a quién engañaba? Él nunca se interesó por su hermana y se arrepintió de ello el día que vio llegar a Annelise toda lastimada y con el cuerpo inerte de su hermana en brazos junto con Rigby y Skips. Intentó correr hacia los tres y ver a su hermana, arrebatársela a la joven ruiseñor, meterla en el carrito de golf y salir a toda velocidad al hospital más cercano. No pudo hacerlo. Sus piernas no le respondieron. Flaqueó y cayó ante el umbral de la casa, en el preciso instante en el que Annelise llegaba ahí con el cuerpo de Anabelle y le miraba con una mezcla de odio, rencor y tristeza, sentimientos que él no comprendía el porqué, pero que después ella misma le explicó.

—"_El odio fue porque él era tu hermano de sangre y, a pesar de que me cuidabas a mí, yo sabía que te preocupabas día y noche por él. Rencor porque no se movilizó para encontrarnos, ni a mí cuando estaba secuestrada y ni a ti cuando desapareciste para buscarme. Y tristeza, porque comprendía el dolor de haber perdido a alguien importante. Además de que me dolió con el alma verlo derrumbado frente a la puerta… porque, aunque no lo creas Anabelle, él lloró por ti."_

Y era cierto, él había llorado por su hermana al verla en los brazos de Annelise, lágrimas que creyó no se notarían pues se soltó la lluvia y todos se habían mojado.

Siguió pensando en su hermana y lo mal que había llegado Annelise tanto física como psicológicamente, rememorando la primera vez que él la visitó en la noche y ella le confundió con Anabelle.

* * *

Entró sigilosamente al cuarto que antes era de su hermana, pensando en únicamente recostarse en la cama de ella y llorar hasta ya bien entrada la noche. Pero con lo que no contaba era con encontrar un cuerpo femenino en esa cama.

Se acercó despacio y pudo observar, no sin cierto temor y desconfianza, unas plumas cafés siena y terracota de un torso que subía y bajaba con lentitud bajo la colcha. Al darse cuenta que era Annelise quien dormía ahí decidió irse, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de comprensión y envidia por ser la favorita de Anabelle. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir cuando…

—¿Anabelle? ¿Eres tú, hermanita?

Volteó despacio y al ver que la chica se encontraba en un estado de aturdimiento, prefirió no hacerle caso. Quiso seguir su marcha e irse de ahí, pero la castaña volvió a hablar.

—Anabelle… ¿por qué huyes? ¿Acaso no me perdonas por no haber evitado esto? Si es así, dímelo, juro que lo soportaré… — el joven volteó y se topó con la imagen de una pajarita estirando su brazo, queriendo alcanzarlo y con otra en su corazón, con el gesto que se hace para evitar que una hemorragia (en este caso inexistente e interna) siguiera su curso. Esto a Mordecai le dio pena y, aprovechando que sabía imitar a la perfección la voz de su difunta hermana, dijo en tono dulce:

—No estoy huyendo Anne, sólo que me debo de ir…

—¿Eso significa que no me perdonas?

—No es eso solo que… — dudó en acercarse a ella, pero recordó su estado de pseudo-inconsciencia y avanzó — Olvídalo. Creo que me puedo quedar un rato contigo.

En las sombras, pudo observar como la castaña sonreía y sus ojos brillaban con un brillo especial.

Mientras avanzaba, la mente de Mordecai daba miles de vueltas "¿Por qué lo estoy haciendo? Si me acerco demasiado se dará cuenta de que soy yo y no Anabelle y me correrá de la habitación entre gritos y patadas… mejor me voy". Y se paró a escasos metro y medio de la cama. Y pudo observar como la sonrisa de felicidad cambiaba a un gesto de asombro y preocupación, y cómo el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba lentamente.

—¿Por qué no avanzas más, hermanita?

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"

Tuvo que mentir.

—Temo que si me acerco, desaparezca…

Pero aún así se acercó, inconscientemente. La castaña le tomó de la mano y él pudo notar una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la médula espinal. Él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que ella le tomara de la mano y menos aún que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Ella le volvió a sonreír.

—Hermana, te pareces a mi Mordecai por las noches… ¿no te lo había dicho?

Esta vez tomó un aspecto morado. Uno, por decir que Anabelle se parecía a él por las noches, y dos, por llamarlo "su" Mordecai. ¿Qué demonios quería decir?

—¿Tu… Mordecai? — logró articular, esperando que la imitación de Anabelle no le fallara.

—Hermana… — llamó ella seriamente. A él se le erizaron las plumas de la espalda. — ¿La muerte te borró la memoria o qué? — Sonrió— ¿Acaso olvidaste que soy tu cuñada platónica?

Y ella rió.

Y él se quedó con un gesto de asombro en su rostro.

—Creo que sí me borró la memoria… ¿podrías ponerme al día?

—¡Claro! — Y volvió a sonreír, más ampliamente. Y comenzó a relatar su vida desde la niñez de ambas, el enamoramiento de ella, la forma en la que habían escapado ambas de sus casas y cómo, después de algunos meses, se llevaron a Anabelle dejándola sola…

Mordecai escuchaba todo eso fascinado, sin tener la menor idea de que la joven lo estaba jalando hacia ella. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió su frágil pico rozando suavemente con el suyo y se fundían en un suave beso que él no supo identificar. Trastornado como estaba, no pudo (o quiso) impedir que el beso siguiera su curso, dejando que la joven hiciera y deshiciera de él a su gusto. Se separaron y ella, tímidamente, articuló:

—"Te lo debía hermanita. Te debía tu beso de despedida."

* * *

"_Beso de despedida_"

En ese momento no pudo explicar el sentimiento que lo embargó, más sin embargo, en ese preciso instante donde ambos se encontraban en un mismo lecho, ella con un sueño pacífico y profundo y él con un insomnio brutal, lo entendió. No era lástima. Tampoco era cariño. Tampoco amor. Era esa sensación extraña que sentía las primeras veces que vio a Margarita, esas mariposas extrañas que sentía… No, aún no era amor. Era un enamoramiento extraño, pues se había saltado la parte de la atracción y aprecio y se había dirigido directamente al acostumbramiento al visitarle todo ese tiempo. Lo más raro era que se había desencantado de ella mucho tiempo atrás y lo había dado todo por zanjado antes de que empezara. En ese momento, con ella recostada en su pecho, no pensó más en que fuera la chiquilla fastidiosa que le robó la atención de su hermana, sino en la joven que quizás lo cautivó lo suficiente como para olvidarse de Margarita… aunque ¿qué olvidar, si ya no sentía nada? Volvió su vista a la castaña que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y, ya sin el recelo y temor de un principio, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos en un abrazo protector y con el brazo libre alzó su rostro sonrojado y depositó un suave beso sobre su pico entreabierto. Él no sintió cuando la joven ruiseñor despertó de su sueño y le miraba fijamente.

—"Mordecai…" —titubeó— "Me… besaste…"

Él se volvió a poner colorado, no porque la chica lo hubiese descubierto, sino por la miraba que ella le dirigía, la cual era una mezcla entre asombro, cariño y esperanza. Se calmó y le sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que la jovencita se ruborizara.

—"Sí, lo hice. ¿Te molesta?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, tímida.

—"De acuerdo… así que no creo que te moleste que lo haga de nuevo ¿verdad?"

Volvió a negar, más tímida y sonrojada.

_"Oportunidades como éstas aparecen una sola vez en la vida, Mordecai. Aprovéchala."_

Y la volvió a besar, sin importarle que estuviera amaneciendo y que él debiera prepararse para tomar su vuelo. Alcanzó a decirle en el oído: "Este no es un adiós, Annelise… es un hasta pronto." Ella sonrió y en lo que él dormitaba un poco, alcanzó a escuchar que ella canturreaba suavemente: _"Es tan común, perderse entre tanta felicidad… incluso ahora, siento la ternura de aquel tiempo, mientras tu mano sujeta la mía. Ahora, cuando sé que este sentimiento es real, miras hacia atrás al igual que yo lo hacia… Y cuando lo haces eres capaz de hacerme sonreír, tomados de la mano, teniendo el mismo pulso… Todo eso es muy querido para mí..."_

* * *

Nya, cosa rara esta la que escribo... debo de dejar de desvelarme.

Otra vez aquí, molestando como siempre, solo que esta vez vengo acompañada con un Fiction de Regular Show (Mi nueva fijación), así que espero les guste.

El Oc mío es Annelise, y si cumplo con mi amenaza de arriba, quizás la vean más seguido. Anabelle no es mía, se la pedí prestada a una chica del DA, que también si cumplo con mi amenaza aparecerán más seguido.

Nya~ Huele a yuri por aquí e.e

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, críticas y trolleadas al cuadrito de abajo owo

Pokazhi _~La niña de los ojos blancos~_


End file.
